


Idea Prompt

by Ali3n



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta, Beta Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali3n/pseuds/Ali3n
Summary: Abo verse idea drabbles





	1. Maybe plot

Tentative Background

They met as teens. They weren’t friends at first- circumstances kept them apart. Dean ran with the slackers and weed-smokers, desperate to keep himself isolated for the inevitable move. Cas was consumed with the need to prove himself as more than the legacy of Novaks that walked these halls- Michaels rule of the debate team, Lukes undefeated throne on the field, Gabe’s legendary senior day prank, Raphs chemistry project, Anna’s mathelton trophies. (basically a long like of Noval siblings and cousins who set high bars that he was expected to meet.)

The change began with Dean. Month’s passed, Sammy previously settled into the school life like a well fitted jacket. It was his thing, and while he hated the constant moving, his proclivity for education meant he always immediately found his niche at school. Dean always got too attached, and at first, each move was like pulling teeth. A little nester his mom used to say. Her baby bird. Eventually he forced himself to become numb to the lack of stability at home. What sense did it make for him to settle down and befriend people only to move within the school year. Three times within one memorable school year. The straw that broke the camel's back. 

So he kept to the students with no potential, wore the cloak of indifference, did all the things to avoid forming meaningful attachments. And then a year passed- one whole school year where no looming threat of relocation reared its beady eyes and- His dad, would smile that small smile he remembered being shared with mom as they introduced a tiny little Sammy to Dean. Except, it wasn’t just her smile anymore. It was for someone new, Kate. Their little motel room started to look like home- the crates he’d cobbled together for Sammy’s books. The new sheets he’d bought. The familiar routines that Dean loved cementing themselves- Laundry on tuesdays and fridays (at the same laundromat), running groceries for their meals (actually learning the local food marts, groceries, gaining their price lists and knowing the best deals), dropping Sammy off to hang with friends (whose parents and faces he began to learn). 

He slipped up, began to care about school. Started actually submitting assignments, not always on time at first, but eventually working his way up. He wasn’t Sammy, gleefully waving full scores at the ends of each test. But, it was more than what he’d ever done in a long time. Most of the teachers scoffed, writing it off as typical cheating for his kind, grading him harsher than necessary sometimes. It eventually (somehow) succeeded in catching the eye of the automechanic teacher, Robert Singer, “Call me Bobby, boy.” 

Bobby recognized passion and potential in Dean, and understood the challenges he faced. Willing more than other teachers to give Dean the necessary allowances where he needed them- accepting late submissions with no penalty, staying back extra hours so Dean can get in some extra work he missed when he needed to be home more than in school. Slowly, Dean moved into a circle of people where he was on Cas’ radar. (Not that Cas needed to work to be on Dean’s, Cas’s passion and drive reminded him so much of that which he admired in his Sammy he couldn’t help but notice it.)

They were paired for assignments- and got to know each other. Their interests didn’t align, but they respected each other’s views. A friendship forged on respect. And then they presented. 

Dean was a late presenter- most kids started showing signs by the time they were pre-teen. Full presentations didn’t occur until late teens but pre-symptoms usually were a sure diagnosis. Cramps and alternative body secretions to prepare omegas. Hot flashes, breakouts, aggression in alphas. Beta’s, a throwback to a time when there were one sex, experiencing both until nullifying into sterile population. Dad always thought Dean was an alpha, said he showed classic alpha pre-symptoms even contrary to his omega like habits. (Dean secretly hoped…) But when he turned sixteen with not even a hint of knot it was time to check the doctors. Beta. No hint of womb to even suggest omega. Not that his dad would've been upset about an omega son- he’d mellowed out by kate and the birth of his now youngest son. (Healthy homelife to contrast feeling like a failure for not being happy about it because he can’t admit about himself)

Cas wasn’t a late presenter. In true Novak fashion, he missed three days of school, followed by the weekend and showed up Monday, reeking of alpha. (If he’d been beta it might have been acceptable but… everyone knows alphas only belong with the fertile and Dean was everything but.) (Worse that he was Beta.. but he was Alpha oriented....)  E verything was typical about him, except maybe his continued friendship that bloomed. 

They remained friends throughout, Dean pining for Cas until their early 20’s. They rented together (Dean moving out and working near the college, Cas going to university to become a doctor). Dean thought they were moving towards a relationship until he finally gained courage to talk to Cas about it. Confessed that he liked Cas. Liked Liked. Cas, while accepting, said he wasn’t… attracted to Dean citing that….Alphas belonged with Omegas (ignorant to queer community) and even if he did feel attraction to beta’s, he didn’t feel that way about Dean (too accustomed to having Dean in his life, blind to what a life without Dean). Dean accepted as much- he couldn’t stop loving Cas, but he could pretend not to. 

 

Dean started whoring around at fetish clubs- Knot hungry. Throwing himself into the path of anyone who would give him time, miserable with this choice but blind to alternatives. He felt most omega when showered with the attention at these clubs. Leads to conflict that separates Cas and Dean enough for Cas to recognize what his inner alpha considered Dean.

Maybe: cont. Until he hooked up with an emotionally abusive Dom who recognized Dean’s emotional fragility and loyalty. (No physical abuse, never physical when he could get off on Dean willingly laying himself down on the blade). The dom did what no other partner did before- separate Dean from Cas. Except, while Cas didn’t feel the same for Dean but he was always considerate and saw the dom trying to separate them. (Jealous, but why should he, Dean was like a brother- no, dean was his. Has always been his, how could this alpha try to take his.) Reevaluates his relationship with Dean, and slowly Dean shifts from platonic love into romantic love. (The dom fails at separating them, because Cas’ inadvertent jealousy leads to him getting dean early help out of said relationship)

 

~~Tldr~~ 

Dean is a trans-omega, beta in a world where they’re underdiagnosed and the term doesn’t exist yet. He is fully beta, acts like a beta posturing as alpha but privately considers himself omega (not just because he craves knots, he knows of alpha-oriented betas, but its already taboo, imagine trying to admit being omega and not playing at omega)

Cas is fully Alpha of indeterminate sexuality. He loves Dean, but was unable to realize the romantic potential due to familial brainwashing (sterile people have no relationship potential)

Neither have outside (queer) influences swooping in and saying, “you are fine the way you are, we are all valid.”

They fumble their way through their own identities and slowly learn to validate themselves based off eachother. Dean is an omega, mentally, and Cas is the only one who accepts it unquestioningly  and that feeling is to Dean… right. Castiel undoing his brainwashing based on (this hurts dean, it might… not be the way I want to be) 

Ends with both of them at the tentative beginnings of a stable relationship. 

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word vomit on the front page was inspired by some very nsfw thoughts:

Dean not being biologically hardwired to take knots, but wanting it enough to learn to. A detailed process of stretching, toys, inspiration (Castiel’s knot specifically)

Worship of the alpha body from Dean’s perspective, rubbing his face against heavy seed laden balls. Breathing in the heavy musk and having it go straight to his dick until he’s making tiny hitched motions. Wanting to fuck forward but needing something to shove back onto. 

Cas always crowding Dean’s space that his smell has Dean hyper aware of everything from the dry scratch of his throat to the wet open feeling of his hole. 

Testosterone= Hair. Cas has thick ass pubes that just soak up sweat and musk, and Dean running his fingers through it, through the hair of his trail, the hair covering muscled legs.

Dean shoving his fingers into his mouth until he can feel it hit his throat and fucking his own mouth because they have Cas’s scent on them. He can’t bear to go without it filling him up- and if said source of the scent is ploughing his squelching sloppy ass 7 ways till sunday, he needs other ways to get his fill. 

PANTIES Loving himself in panties and soft chiffon of a negligee against his nipples. Pillow biting and gasping into them to muffle sounds. 

Dean being used by multiple alphas who are less considerate about his care. One big gangbang that he enters in consensually and enjoys- from alphas popping half swollen knots in and out of his increasing gape. Sucking and pulling his ‘tits’, rubbing their dicks against sensitized nipples. Creampies for days. (no oral knotting but he sucks cock and guzzles come like it’s cream) Feeling the heavy taste of alpha come on this throat for hours after, the open squishy feeling of his loosened asshole that makes him feel more like an omega. Him grabbing onto them for support because his legs are weak. Them using him like a fleshlight when he’s too tired to bounce on cocks any more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update these as more ideas pop into my head


End file.
